Piel de Burro
by KaryAzuc
Summary: Curiosa historia donde Francis Bonnefoy huye del matrimonio que su padre desea imponer le después de la muerte de su madre, huyendo en el campo donde Arthur Kirkland lo encuentra. UA, FrUK /Obtengan mas información dentro, no todo es lo que aparenta ser/


Titulo: Piel de Burro.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Cuento**: "Piel de asno"

**Prompt**: "Harry Potter/Metamorfosis/Poderes Especiales".

**Advertencias: **Lo admito invertí lo que debía hacer con el prompt y el cuento, por lo que resulto una extraña mezcla del prompt dentro del cuento. No quise perder el cuento, por lo francés de todas las descripciones.

_Este Fic es para el evento del 8 de abril - Ente Cordiale, organizado por la comunidad de Livejournal **fruk-me-bastard. **Bien sin mas que decir, les dejo el Fic, esperando lo disfruten._

* * *

Erase una vez Carlo Bonnefoy, un mago famoso, amado, trabajador excelente del Ministerio de Magia, respetado por compañeros y vecinos, cualquiera podría decir que era el mago mas feliz de todos. Esta dicha se vio confirmada, y probablemente aumentada, al casarse con Monique, una bruja prudente, y hábil en la magia y pociones como ninguna otra de la que se haya visto antes. De tan bella unión nació un joven de hermoso parecer y de tantos talentos y virtudes en toda acción mágica o no que realizaba, que no se lamentaban que fuese su único hijo, Francis.

La mansión Bonnefoy rebosaba en abundancia y el buen gusto de la familia, con cada busto familiar exponiéndose en su esplendor junto a los cuadros, presumiendo todo el legado familiar y la pureza de su sangre. Cada miembro de su circulo de amistades era considerado como grandes consejeros y hábiles en lo que realizaran, todo siervo que había en su casa fieles y laboriosos. Dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, llamaba la atención que hubiese un establo donde solamente se hallaba ocupada por un burro, que desentonaba entre toda la magnificencia del lugar. La razón de que este animal muggle se encontrara allí, era que el mismo animal había llegado cerca del terreno y el lugar donde dormía, al amanecer se llenaba de hermosas y brillantes monedas de oro, por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso, Carlo decidió cuidar de este.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y pareciera que todo en ese mundo era felicidad. Pero los males nunca están lejos y no diferencia entre magos y muggles, una enfermedad aquejo a la hechicera, sorpresiva y devastadora, que le aquejaba día y noche, agravándose conforme pasaba el tiempo, donde seguían sin encontrar la manera de hacerle volver a su anterior salud.

El impacto de la noticia provoco una sorpresa y un dolor a todo el que le conocía. Carlo, sensible y enamorado de su mujer, a pesar del famoso dicho que dice que el matrimonio es la tumba del amor, sufría con todo su ser como no lo hacia otro. En afán de buscar alguna solución, realizaba promesas a cada uno de los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo, esperando que alguna de las mágicas criaturas de allí se apiadara y sanara a su esposa, pero pareciera que cada suplica que escapaba de su labios se la llevaba un sordo viento.

Monique, presintiendo que el final de su vida se acercaba, hizo llamar a su esposo, que se hallaba mucho mas desecho que ella, quien pareciera había aceptado su trágico y pronto final -_Permíteme, antes de morir, exigirte una cosa, si desearas volver a casarte…-_

Ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposa, el hombre se estremeció acercando las manos de esta a su rostro, besando estas y las baño en las lagrimas que no podía contener en su negación –_No, no… _-Repetía en su terquedad, de no separarse de su mujer –_Mi amor, háblame de seguirte, no de estar sin…-_

-_La familia…–_Repuso Monique con una firmeza, de quien sabe su destino y no quiere dejar ningún pendiente, tono que hizo encogerse en tristeza el corazón del mago –_La familia necesita mas de un sucesor que guarde el nombre de la casa, ya que solo te he dado a Francis, que no pareciera querer continuar con el legado, así que te ruego que tengas mas hijos e hijas…_ -Explico en ese tono, viendo a su esposo, antes de suavizar el tono, acercando una de sus blanquísimas manos a limpiar el rostro de su amado -_Pero te imploro, por todo el amor que me has tenido, no ceder a las solicitudes de los demás, sino hasta que encuentres a una bruja con mas dotes y belleza que yo. Quiero que me lo prometas, así lograre morir en paz_- explico con ese tono dulzón, sin dejar de verlo.

Por supuesto, tenemos que decir que la bruja no tenía en poco su persona, este último deseo lo exigió convencida de que no había bruja capaz de igualarla y de esta manera conseguir que Carlo no volviese a casarse de nuevo. Después de un par de días donde la bruja perdía su brillo y pareciera entrar en un sueño profundo, hasta que murió. El ahora viudo no paraba de llorar y sollozar el nombre de su amada de día y noche, acciones que no se le podían negar y de lo que fue su única ocupación por un periodo.

Pero como todo tiene un fin, pasa igual con el dolor que le acongojaba o eso se esperaba. Acercando se magos, que se esperaba lograran hacer que entrara en razón Carlo, para aconsejarle que se volviese a casar y así que regresara su felicidad y claro aumentara la descendencia. Sn embargo, la idea le pareció cruel y le hizo derramar nuevas lágrimas, recordando a la difunta en su lecho de muerte. Les recito la promesa que realizo antes de que muriera Monique, comprometiéndose que si encontraban a una bruja de igual o mayor belleza que la difunta, el se casaría; pensando, como pensó ella, que era imposible.

Claro que aquellos que se acercaron a aconsejarle consideraban ilógico y absurdo que solo se basara en la belleza, para decidir casarse con alguien más. Se dieron varios argumentos de ambas partes, donde se resaltaba que lo importante eran las habilidades y estatus, pero sobre todo que pudiese concebir una mayor descendencia. Carlo escucho cada palabra que se dio y aun así no estuvo satisfecho, igualmente prometió meditarlo.

Cumplió con lo prometido y más, acepto el tener que casarse con alguien, después de todo extrañaba la compañía y el calor de alguien mas en su día a día. Más no olvidaba la promesa y se frustraba al no encontrar con quien casarse entre las brujas solteras de su esfera social.

Para bien o mal, se alejo de todo para meditar su posición para encontrar alguna solución a su soledad; fue hasta este momento que noto la vida casi independiente de su hijo, que se encontraba por entrar a la academia de Aurores, encontró en su hijo una belleza que lo sobrepasaba a él y sin poder negarlo teniendo una que otra característica de su madre, como los ojos azules que en Francis parecieran tener un brillo mas vivo, gracias a su juventud. Francis no debería tener problemas de conseguir cualquier pretendiente, de cabello rubio llegando a su mentón, enmarcando un cuidado rostro blanco donde resaltaban esos zafiros que llevaba por ojos, sus facciones suaves algo femeninas para el cuerpo de un hombre, su piel fina y suave, su complexión delgada, alto. El mago como resultado encontró que si él no podía contraer matrimonio y continuar con el linaje, porque no hacer que su hijo lo haga aun contra la voluntad de este.

No tardando en contarle su idea al menor de los Bonnefoy, quien quedo asombrado por las palabras de su padre, ¿Qué pasaría con su soltería?, ¿Con su futuro?, ¿Con los disfrutes que deseaba aun conocer?, ¿Dónde quedaba la magia del amor?... Por su puesto se negó a la proposición que su padre le daba, entre murmullos y gritos, cosa que como niño caprichoso había aprendido más que bien, para mala fortuna de su padre, también heredando el poder de convencimiento de su madre al hablar.

El mago, aun necio con su idea de casar a Francis, pensando que de este modo el no tendría porque cumplir con la promesa de su mujer, pero aun con las palabras de su hijo rondando en su mente. Carlo aun sin decidirse salió a buscar consejo con uno de sus más antiguos amigos, mas este mago, buscando agradar al otro y obtener algún beneficio en el futuro, estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, adulándolo y sobre todo asegurándole que si lo lograba no rompería con la promesa de su esposa.

Al regresar a su mansión cerca del anochecer, convencido que no había otra manera de salvar su promesa, se dispuso a escoger una esposa para el menor. Francis al escuchar de al insistencia de su padre fue a verlo al despacho de este, de manera sumisa, la cual es mas que probable que fuese actuada, y hablo –_Padre, aceptare el casarme sin oponer ninguna resistencia a ello_- Bajo la mirada, mientras planeaba continuar –_Solo con algunas condiciones que al amanecer te explicare..._- volteo a ver al mayor a los ojos para proseguir –_Por ahora es tarde y es mejor descansar_- Termino de hablar.

Levantándose de su lugar, mientras avanzaba hasta el otro -_Bien Francis, pero si al amanecer no puedes darme alguno de tus caprichos antes de casarte, no tendrás otro momento para hablar- _Dijo a severo mas aceptando la petición de su hijo, saliendo del despacho, donde se quedo Francis intentando encontrar algo que fuese imposible de conseguir para su padre.

Sin encontrar el la solución a su dilema, resolvió por ir en busca de ayuda con sus amigos mas íntimos, Antonio Fernández y Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sin esperar ningún momento más, el rubio se fue a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu, entro en ella y recito la dirección de Antonio. Al momento de llegar, se hallo solo dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontró con un moreno, castaño de ojos verdes de su altura. Dedicándole una mirada de ayuda, acercándose para jalarlo del brazo y volver a dirigirse por donde llego, repitiendo el proceso, pero ahora en busca del tercero.

Al llegar a la casa de Gilbert Beilschmidt, lo encontró en uno de los sillones leyendo, un albino no mas alto que ellos, a pesar de ser un par de años mayor, con ojos de un peculiar carmesí. Saldando y disculpándose por la hora, Francis prosiguió a explicarles todo. En cuanto termino, se sabía con el apoyo de estos, La cuestión era, ahora como evitaba contraer bodas.

El moreno fue el primero en hablar –_Pues, no se puede estar de acuerdo con tu padre, fue el quien hizo la promesa… Pídele algo que no se pueda conseguir, no niegues el casarte, pero que no sea fácil...- _hablaba, antes de ser interrumpido por el albino -_Pídele una capa color de tiempo_- soltó con un aire orgulloso el de blancos cabellos, pues quien puede saber el color del tiempo y ponerlo en una simple tela. Esa fue la idea que quedo y celebraron un rato más, antes de despedirse y cada quien regresar a su respectivo hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto el sol se colocaba en lo alto, pero dejando proyectarse algunas sombras, el joven se dirigió con su padre seguro de que su pedido no seria cumplido. Entro al amplio despacho –_Buenos días padre…-_ Saludo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta mas que una leve reverencia con la cabeza para que continuara lo que fuese a decir –_Lo que vengo a pedirte es una capa, quiero una capa del color del tiempo…_- dijo de la manera mas humilde que podía, poco acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma.

El mayor de los presentes acepto –Esta bien, pero a cambio te casaras en 4 mese- despidiendo a su hijo se dispuso a redactar la carta a uno de los mas magnificos talleres de costura que conocía. Donde explicaba que la mejor respuesta que le pudiesen dar seria la propia capa.

Pasando 3 días de haber mandado la carta, llego a la puerta uno de los magos que trabajaba en el taller a donde se mando la carta. Francis en ese momento llegando a la casa junto a Gilbert, después de haber entrenado un rato se dieron cuenta de esta presencia y Lo que llevaba entre sus manos en aquella caja blanca, que cuando pregunto al mozo la respuesta que recibió fue la terrible sospecha. Llamando a uno de los elfos para que llevara el paquete a su padre y pagara, este fue a una de las salas junto al de ojos rojos. –Ahora que Gil, no me quiero casar… no lo deseo, menos aun con alguien que no conozca o que ya lo haya echo y no funcionara- explico nervioso, sabiendo que en cualquier momento le haría traer su padre.

Notando la desesperación de su amigo, coloco una mano sobre su hombro –_Pide le algo mas, no te rindas…_ -Le apoyaba con una sonrisa –_Se que falle la vez anterior, pero podrías pedirle un traje color de la luna… _- Volvió a sugerir, aun con ese aire ególatra que pareciera venir con cada movimiento de este.

-_Lo intentare...-_ Dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de que abrieran la puerta y como ya estaba esperando le dieran el recado de su padre, al cual fue con cierta seguridad iniciando a mitad del camino con su actuación.

Al llegar al despacho entro con la cabeza baja, notando la caja sobre el escritorio, la cual Carlo con una sonrisa victoriosa abrió –_Bien Francis, aquí esta tu capricho…_ - Hablo, sacando la túnica para mostrársela, hermosa de telas finas y colores verdes y azules en diferentes degradados, moviéndose junto a nubes bordadas de oro –_Entonces 4 mese…_ - Agrego en un tono burlón

-_Padre…_- Hablo en un suave tono –_Me caso en 2 mese, si me cumples otro capricho_- Dijo con cierta decisión en medio de la inseguridad que quería demostrar, por supuesto que al mayor aquella propuesta le pareció mas que aceptable, por lo que con una inclinación de cabeza, le insto a continuar –_Lo que te pido es un traje color de la luna, si lo consigues me caso en 2 meses_- ante aquella propuesta acepto, no le pareció que a los mismos costureros les fuera difícil después de una túnica color del tiempo.

Enviando otra carta con los detalles necesarios a los magos, pidiendo el traje color luna para su hijo. Este traje llego a solo 36 horas de ser enviada la carta, para este momento el rubio se encontraba caminando con Antonio entre los jardines de su casa, notando desde su lugar al mismo mozo de la vez anterior, prefirió no acercarse volteando al momento a ver las esmeraldas de su amigo, pero antes siquiera que preguntara hablo –_Intenta con otra capa, traje o lo que se te antoje… pero que sea como el sol, dudo que volvamos a fallar_- Le dijo antes de despedirse, para dejar al otro a su suerte.

En cuanto llego, la escena se repitió por segunda vez, solo que en esta ocasión ya no actuaba Francis, si no que realmente se mostraba, humilde y acongojado ante su poca suerte para evitar las nupcias, en esta ocasión hablo de casarse en un mes, con quien su padre dispusiera, con la condición de obtener una capa como el sol y de nuevo acepto su padre, gustándole mas esta oferta a las anteriores. Mandando joyería y oro, exigiendo los mejores materiales al taller para que esta hermosa capa estuviese lo antes posible y no deteniéndose por nada.

Para desgracia del menor el traje llego a la mañana siguiente, mientras se hallaba desayunando solo. Sin pedir consejo, molesto de que su padre le diese todo, el mismo recreo su petición, basándose en la nueva y bella prende que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, la cual no pudo ver por un largo tiempo, como ninguno de los presentes. Viendo al piso pero mostrando toda su altura –_Padre, me caso en una semana, con quien desees por un ultimo deseo_- exigió en un tono seguro, ante la mirada atenta del mayor y uno que otro retrato, continuando sin esperar respuesta –_Una capa de la piel de burro en el establo, eso es lo que pido, una capa con la piel del burro…_ - Carlo se quedo atónito ante la exigencia del menor, sin embargo acepto, con el peso de las riquezas que perdería, acepto.

En esta ocasión Bonnefoy mando a traer a los costureros del taller, explicándoles los deseos del menor y mostrándoles donde estaba el animal. Aunque perplejos por el pedido aceptaron sin preguntar nada más. Al atardecer del siguiente día la capa ya estaba echa. En su desesperación al ver su deseo en proceso de cumplirse, tomo una bolsa la cual hechizo para poder meter en esta todo lo que deseara, con ello guardo todo lo que considero importante claro entre esto se encontraban las 2 capas y el traje, con un suspiro espero al llamado de su padre para poder tomar la ultima capa y escapar.

Al momento en que le llamo, Francis ya tenia lo preparado para escapar de allí, lo mas pronto posible prefería estar perdido en cualquier parte a casarse en las condiciones que se establecieron. Fue al despacho derrotado, mientras un mozo mostraba la capa, no era bella distaba mucho de serlo; La tomo entre sus manos sin decir nada, mas Carlo ya se hallaba planeando la boda y los invitados, explicándole que mañana por la mañana conocería las 2 jóvenes entre las que aun no se desidia que formarían parte de la nueva familia, ignorando en su totalidad el plan del otro.

En cuanto el rubio se libro de su padre para estar en su habitación colocándose la bolsa, para poner sobre sus hombros y cabeza la capa de piel de burro salió del lugar a mitad de la noche, ensuciando su rostro antes de aparecerse en alguno de los pueblos vecinos. Areciendo mendigo y sin detenerse continuo caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, en la que viendo una casa derrumbándose, entro para buscar un poco de refugio de la noche y su descanso, pasando así la primera de muchas noches fuera de la mansión Bonnefoy.

La ausencia del menor de la familia hizo que la ira de Carlo aumentara, mandando a buscarlo por todos los medios y lugares. Sin embargo el joven era demasiado escurridizo y bueno para desaparecer en el momento indicado. Después de semanas, Carlo se rindió a la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, Francis vendiendo sus joyas para comprar lo necesario, viviendo al momento y aun así buscando trabajo, intentando estar lo mas presentable sin tener que quitarse la piel, temiendo que lo encontrase alguno de los buscadores de su padre o ser reconocido por cualquier otro. Después de un largo tiempo buscando trabajo, pasando cerca de una granja donde se necesitaban hombres para cuidar las plantaciones y en una que otra ocasión replantar algunas de las plantas. Acercándose a pedir el empleo, el cual no se le negó en esta ocasión y le dieron uno de los cuartos al fondo y oculto, apartado de todo.

Los primeros días en los que estuvo trabajando, no se pudo evitar el que fuese blanco de bromas, burlas e insultos ante la horrible capa que llevaba, sin embargo continuaba sin quitársela. Al tiempo de estar allí, se acostumbro a los menosprecios, aunque estos cesaron ante la puntualidad y perfección de todo cuanto realizaba y claro la maestría con la que lanzaba los hechizos sin ninguna vacilación, no se entienda que lo hacia para alagar o por empeño, el era mas algo obsesivo y no le agradaba la idea de tener que hacer todo de nuevo si llegaba a equivocarse.

En uno de esos días que no tenia mucho que hacer y podía estar un rato de ocioso, camino cerca de una de las fuentes de la granja, notando el poco cuidado que había estado teniendo de si mismo, si bien se hallaba mucho mas limpio que la primera vez que llego a este lugar, su apariencia no se comparaba con la que lucia todos los días en su mansión. Decidiendo que en la noche, mientras todos durmieran, se bañaría en alguno de los ríos cercanos, y fue como lo hizo. Regresando después de la media noche, mucho mas fresco y rejuvenecido, mas usando esa piel de burro sobre sus hombros. Agradeciendo el día festivo, no salió de su habitación descansando del disfraz y sacando aquellos atuendos que le exigió a su padre, para usarlos un rato junto a las joyas que aun conservaba.

Entre las fiestas, donde no faltaban escobas volando, uno que otro juego mágico y por supuesto la cerveza de mantequilla fluyendo; llego al pueblo un mago que escapaba de la monotonía de su vida resuelta gracias a sus padres y la posición de estos, estando en medio del ajetreo entre ocioso y curioso, un joven algo extraño y llamativo en muchos aspectos, de piel fina, suave y lechosa, unos ojos verdes parecidos solamente a los bosques en medio de la humedad, un cabello rubio algo rojizo y rebelde, notándose sus huesos anchos mas encontrándose delgado, pero entre todo lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus cejas mas gruesas de lo que la mayoría consideraría normal. Arthur Kirkland, ese era el nombre de tan peculiar joven.

Arthur en su deseo de aventura y conocer el donde estaba, se dirigió a buscar entre los rincones del lugar, observándolo todo siéndole tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su mansión. Fue de esta forma que llego a la habitación de Francis, en la cual si uno prestaba la suficiente atención escuchaba una delicada música escapar, acercándose presa de la curiosidad y abriendo la puerta con un _alohomora_ susurrado y abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta para no ser visto, vio a Francis ataviado con la capa como el sol, sonrojándose al darse cuenta primero que estaba viendo sin avisar, que no avisaría y lo mas terrible de todo es que le gustaba lo que veía. Con el corazón acelerado, cerrando la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo para no ser detectado antes de salir del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo sin quitarse la imagen del otro rubio.

Sin evitarlo y hasta algún punto abusando de su posición, investigo sobre aquel varón que lo dejo impresionado y claro no es como que fuese a martirizarse por su preferencia, menos ahora. Encontrando solo lo obvio, que trabajaba en la granja, que llego al pueblo en la noche y nadie sabia de donde venia, mas se quedo en aquel lugar para trabajar y vivir hasta ahora; Que le apodaban piel de burro, debido a la capa que siempre llevaba; Que no era bello, ni aseado y que no se le podía encontrar belleza. Por supuesto Kirkland escuchaba sin discutir nada, frunciendo el ceño y sin estar satisfecho con las explicaciones que recibió, regreso a su casa.

Rememorando al joven que vio en aquella habitación, con esa capa tan ataviada en joyería y ese mágico resplandor, se sonrojaba sin pensarlo, negándolo a todo aquel que le preguntara, volviéndose algo mas arisco con sus hermanos, cosa que aumentaba cada que insinuaban que era porque le habían rechazado, mas se empeñaba en no decir nada. Su madre una señora reflexiva y consentidora, que no se tentaba el corazón al castiga o regañar a cualquiera que lo mereciera, decidió intervenir para lograr una paz dentro de su hogar.

La bruja con voz suave, pero autoritaria hablo –_Arthur, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué no podemos estar en paz? Se que es difícil, pero pareciera te empeñas en empeorarla, aunque no sea tu deseo…_- Le removió un poco el cabello –_Cuéntame, ¿Qué desea para poder estar mas tranquilo? Lo que desees y sea razonable se te cumplirá_- Agrego, adelantándose unos pasos al posible "que todos desaparezcan" de la boca del menor.

-_Yo…_- bajando la mirada con un notable sonrojo –_Quiero un pastel…_ - Agrego, alzando la vista, encontrándose con la mirada incrédula de su madre, sonrojándose más –_Pero que sea echo por piel de burro y me la traigan en cuanto este echa_- Finalizo, sin alzar la vista y dejando que su cabello le cubriera un poco el rostro desde esa inclinación, sabiendo que debería estar rojo y no solo sonrojado por la petición dada a su madre y claro lo que para el significaba.

_-¿Quién?_ – Pregunto algo sorprendida por el apodo que su hijo había dado.

-_Es un trabajador de las granjas…_ -Explico sin alzar la vista mas que avergonzado, la señora Kirkland no pregunto mas, sonriendo algo divertida ante la actuación del rubio, levantándose para salir a buscar alguna lechuza que lleve la petición hasta las manos del joven.

Llegando la lechuza a la granja, leyéndola primero la encargada del lugar, fue con Francis para decirle el deseo del mago. Con una sonrisa y saliendo de su habitación para llegar a la cocina, recordando haber visto al mago por la ventana en algún momento y claro escuchando todos los comentarios que hubo sobre este entre las jóvenes del lugar, cerrando las puertas para quitarse la sucia capa e iniciar a cocinar. Preparando con esmero y evitando usar más de lo necesario la magia para presumir que el postre fue echo solo con su esfuerzo. Movido por el romanticismo y deseando conocer al mago del que no dejaban de hablar, dejo caer en la masa uno de sus anillos, uno de plata, adornado con un zafiro, como único adorno. En cuanto el pastel estuvo listo, se volvió a colocar la capa y llevo el pastel hasta su patrón, quien lo llevaría al castillo.

Llevando el dulce, hasta la mansión Kirkland, donde ya lo esperaban toda la familia, porque claro que nadie quería perderse detalle de lo que Arthur había perdido, ya sea para burlarse o simple curiosidad. Tomando el pastel, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se dirigió a la mesa, donde coloco la caja que le contenía, para abrirlo y dejar escapar el maravilloso aroma del pastel, tomando un cubierto y con poco cuidado de sus modales comió la torta sin invitar mas que a su madre un pedazo. Aun no llegaba ni a la mida cuando, sintió algo duro en su paladar, sacándolo con cuidado de su boca, viendo el anillo sorprendido, volteo a ver a su madre.

-_Madre, tengo otra petición, será de las pocas cosas que te he pedido…-_ Sin dejar de verle, buscando la manera que se apiadara de el y lo cumpliera; soltó un suspiro y asintió, esperando a que continuara, sabiendo que se encontraba bajo las miradas de sus otros hijos. Mostrando el anillo que acababa de hallar y limpio –_Deseo que venga piel de asno y si acepta… vivir con él en algunas de las otras casas..._ – Externo, decidido con el corazón desbocándose, ante cada palabra que decía.

Decir que las palabras sorprendieron a todos, era decir poco, quedaron en shock, por unos segundos… el menor hablando de vivir con alguien, ser independiente y con alguien que solo vio por curioso, claro que lo que mas sorprendió fue el abrazo que le dio su madre, mientras al oído aceptaba –Si es lo que deseas, tienes mi apoyo, pero primero tiene que aceptar…- Dijo, antes de separarse para hacer traer lo mas pronto posible aquel joven que Arthur exigía.

Francis esperaba ser llamado, no lo negaba algo se lo decía desde antes, solo que nunca espero que fuese tan pronto, acababa de regresar a su habitación después de limpiarse, con la piel de burro encima, cuando le hablaron para que fuese a la mansión del joven que le pidió el pastel, con una sonrisa se vistió con el traje color de la luna, colocándose la capa color del tiempo y sobre esta la piel del burro, antes de ser guiado hasta la mansión del de ojos verdes.

Al llegar a la mansión, reprimió su nerviosismo ante la idea de conocer de alguna forma a los dueños del lugar, pero era más grande su curiosidad. Al entrar le dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba a simple vista Arthur, quien alzo la vista para verlo y no reconocerlo en primer instante. Pero, como Francis temía, se conocían con una sonrisa y ocultando un poco su rostro mientras se quitaba la piel de burro de su cuerpo, dejando ver la capa en movimiento y esa tenue luz que se reflejaba del traje bajo esta.

Arthur estaba sorprendido (la primera vez no lo había reconocido por las circunstancias en que lo encontró se le hacia absurdo enamorarse de quien muchas veces tacho de su enemigo (aunque ya en ese momento había quienes sospechaban de algo mas), pero ahora viéndole mejor lo reconoció y se avergonzó de esto, pero no negaría ahora lo que le dijo a su madre. Se acerco al rubio de cabello largo, para acariciar la mejilla de este, colocando un mecho detrás de su oreja – ¿_Francis…?_- Pregunto, fallándole un poco la voz al ver sus sospechas acertadas _-¿Cómo demonios llegaste allí?_- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, mas agresivo de lo que había planeado.

El otro, nervioso al verse reconocido y no esperando el suave contacto que le hizo sonrojar, se centro en esas orbes verdes –_Yo… escape_- Dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no seria suficiente, sin alejarse lanzando un leve suspiro –_No quiero casarme, sin estar enamorado… bueno en ese momento simplemente no quería_- Explico, antes de cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo que su sonrojo aumento, puesto que el otro, aprecia haberse acercado un poco mas, jugando con su cabello.

-_Ya veo, lo mejor seria avisar a tu padre…-_ Le dijo, entreteniéndose con las suaves hebras y viendo de vez en vez los azules y verdes moviéndose en la tela –_El ya se caso, dudo que te valla a obligar ahora_- Agrego tranquilo sin preguntar le nada aun, claro que al notar la atmosfera tan dulce y que no hayan dicho nada importante aun, claro desde el punto de vista del mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, necesitaba hablar.

Ian, pelirrojo, alto de ojos verdes obscuro y profundo, sarcástico, con una complexión ancha y algo fornido, se decidió a interrumpir por el mero gusto de interrumpir, mientras su madre ya se encontraba avisando a Carlo sobre el panadero de su hijo. –Lo que a Arthur le importa es saber si vivirías con el, ya en el mejor de los casos casarte con él- Dijo con un sonrisa y de una manera audible para toda la casa, antes de salir de la habitación, seguro de que ambos involucrados estaban mas que sonrojados…

Arthur lo vio perdiéndose en ese pedazo de cielo en los ojos de Francis…- _Yo... esto…_- Estaba por negarlo, cuando sintió uno de los dedos del otro rubio sobre sus labios –_Si_- Contesto, sin más, esperando que no le hiciese repetirlo o cualquier otra cosa. En cambio lo que recibió fue un suave beso, antes de separarse por una voz llamando al de ojos azules, que provenía de la chimenea…

* * *

Monique [No le encontré apellido de soltera que me convenciera u.u.] –Mónaco

Carlo Bonnefoy –Nyo!Mónaco

Ian Kirkland -Escocia

[A/N]: Si hasta allí termina, porque no encontré manera de terminarlo y no quería casarlos tan pronto, aunque daba para mas pero mi mente se cerro en algún punto de la historia. Bien espero que les haya gustado o divertido como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Cualquier comentario sean libres de expresarlo, sin mas por ahora cuídense, nos leemos.

KaryAzuc~


End file.
